Virtualization allows multiplexing of resources of an underlying host machine between different virtual machines (VMs). The host machine allocates a certain amount of its resources to each of the VMs. Each VM is then able to use the allocated resources to execute applications, including operating systems (referred to as guest operating systems). The software layer providing the virtualization is commonly referred to as a hypervisor and is also known as a virtual machine monitor (VMM), a kernel-based hypervisor, or a host operating system. The hypervisor emulates the underlying hardware of the host machine, making the use of the VM transparent to the guest operating system. In some systems, the host machine may be a centralized server that is partitioned into multiple VMs to provide virtual desktops to the users. The centralized host manages these VMs, including the allocation of disk storage to the VMs.
However, one problem that arises in virtualization systems is the handling of VM crash events and the eventual review of crash dump files associated with the VM crash events. If an OS system of a VM has a problem or some type of bug, it can be difficult, and sometimes impossible, to detect the source of the crash. Detecting the source of a crash is very important, as getting support from an outside the customer's network. To solve the issues leading to the crash implicitly requires knowing the source of the problem. A crash dump file will detail the source and conditions leading to a crash, and is typically saved in one of the hard drives owned by the OS. In case the OS is running as a VM it will be saved in one of the virtual disks. Each virtual disk is tied to a physical storage location on the host side and is called a VM image. A single VM can have one or more images, one per virtual hard drive. By default the OS keeps the crash image within the main root disk. For example, in Windows it would be kept in drive C, along with the other code/data of the OS.
However, in some cases the VM is not responsive due to the crash and any data associated with the crash, and stored in the VM image, is thereby inaccessible. In a virtualized environment, however, there is no efficient mechanism for removing crash dump files created by a VM and stored at the VM image. As a result, a mechanism to automate the provision of a crash dump file to a source outside of the VM upon a crash event of the VM would be beneficial.